Menorise
by Blood vampire princess
Summary: This is about a girl called Sixhaun and that the organization want her bad and they well do anything to get her and to keep her. Please review first fanfic Disclaimer I do not own kingdom hearts or it's characters
1. Chapter 1

Memories

**Memories **

It was a nice in the world that never was Sixhaun was walking by memory skyscraper when she came to a halt. Just up in front of her was a man in black with a Chakram in his hand. "Who are you?" asked Sixhaun "My name is Axel" said Axel "Hi Axel want do you want?" asked Sixhaun "I would like you to come with me Sixhaun" said Axel "Why would I do that and how do you know my name?" asked Sixhaun "Oh everyone in this world knows your name and my leader would like to talk to you" said Axel "Why would your leader like to talk to me for?" asked Sixhaun. "I don't know he doesn't tell me everything" said Axel "well how about going to find out" said Sixhaun. Then she started to walk towards Axel but making sure she was far away enough so Axel couldn't grab her. "Fine I will you stay here I'll be back in a minute" said Axel and with that he left. "Sucker" said Sixhaun the she vanished into thin air, Axel came back seconds later. "She tricked me I'm going to kill her when I get my hands on her" said Axel "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a voice from behind him "Roxas what are you doing here and what do you mean by that?" asked Axel. "Xemans sent me and it means don't try and kill her Xemnas wants her back in one piece. Plus she's very strong and powerful so she would kill you very easily" said Roxas. "Ok fine I won't kill her but come on lets find her before anyone else does" said Axel. They started to walk off down the road but what they didn't know was that Sixhaun was watching them from the top of the skyscraper. Then she started to follow them but she stayed on the top of the buildings.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Where can she be we've looked everywhere and we can't find her" said Axel "I don't know but I've had a funny feeling that we were being followed but I never saw or heard anyone" said Roxas looking around. Sixhaun was watching from the building above them. "That's odd" said Axel "Yes it is well we better go back to the castle and tell Xemnas we've lost her" said Roxas "Your right let's go" said Axel then they vanished into thin air and Sixhaun did the same thing. Then minutes later she found her self in front of a castle "I wounder who leaves here I think Axel might live here" said Sixhaun to her self "I think you know who lives here" said a voice from behind her. Sixhaun turned around to find a man in a black cloak standing in front of her. "Ok who are you?" asked Sixhaun "You know who I am try and think Sixhaun" said then man. Sixhaun stood there and thought for a while "Is it Axel"said Sixhaun "no it's not Axel but he'll be here in a minute" said the man "Ok is it Roxas" said Sixhaun "Well done" said Roxas "Ok want do you want Roxas?" asked Sixhaun"I would like you to came inside the castle and talk to Xemnas" said Roxas "Why should I do that?" asked Sixhaun "If you don't I'll have to force you in there" said Roxas "I'd like to see you try Roxas" said Sixhaun. Then just then two long arms came around her waist and held her against their body. "Let me go Axel" said Sixhaun struggling in his grip "No now came on" said Axel dragging Sixhaun inside the castle.


	2. Chapter 2 The fight

Chapter 2- The Fight

Chapter 2- The Fight

Then minutes later she found her self in front of a castle "I wonder who leaves here I think Axel might live here" said Sixhaun to her self "I think you know who lives here" said a voice from behind her. Sixhaun turned around to find a man in a black cloak standing in front of her. "Ok who are you?" asked Sixhaun "You know who I am try and think Sixhaun" said then man. Sixhaun stood there and thought for a while "Is it Axel" said Sixhaun "no it's not Axel but he'll be here in a minute" said the man "Ok is it Roxas" said Sixhaun "Well done" said Roxas "Ok want do you want Roxas?" asked Sixhaun "I would like you to came inside the castle and talk to Xemnas" said Roxas "Why should I do that?" asked Sixhaun "If you don't I'll have to force you in there" said Roxas "I'd like to see you try Roxas" said Sixhaun. Then just then two long arms came around her waist and held her against their body. "Let me go Axel" said Sixhaun struggling in his grip "No now came on" said Axel dragging Sixhaun inside the castle. "Let me go!" screamed Sixhaun at the top of her lungs, Axel moved his arms so only one was around her waist and the other went over Sixhaun's mouth. Axel dragged her down a corridor then another then another then finally they pulled her into a room where three or four people in black cloaks. Sixhaun thought "what's with the black are they going to a funeral or something" when Roxas came past her he kicked the back of her leg and she went down onto the floor Axel had let go of her. "What was that for?" asked Sixhaun "Try and think about what you thought" said Roxas "You can read minds?" asked Sixhaun "Yes I can" said Roxas giving her a evil stear. "Well so can I so read this" said Sixhaun and she thought "you are one of the most evil ass houls I've meet and I wish you could burn in hell". Roxas face went red with anger, he brought out his keyblade. "Roxas no fighting in the hall what have I told you" said the man next to him "sorry Xemnas" said Roxas. "Are did we get told off" thought Sixhaun with a evil smile on her face. You could see Roxas getting redder and redder in the face. "Roxas clam down she just wants to wide you up" said Axel going to grab Sixhaun again but she blasted him back and his back hit the wall behind him. "You bitch" said Roxas walking towards her "thanks Roxas I already knew I was one" said Sixhaun. Then Sixhaun got up off the floor just before Roxas was right in front of her, "hi Roxas what do you want?" asked Sixhaun but the next thing she knew she was in the air and she slammed against the wall Roxas chucked a keyblade at her and it hit her arm it cut right into her skin. "Got you" said Roxas Sixhaun, was in pain the keyblade was cutting right into her. Roxas saw with delight drops of blood running down her arm Roxas got a evil smile on his face then he walked over to Sixhaun and put his hand on her throat and then he took the keyblade out of her arm the blood started to come more quickly. Sixhaun healed her self and all that was left was a scar, then Roxas pulled her away from the wall still holding onto her throat and throw her on the floor in front of Xemnas. "Well that was a bit of fun" said Xemnas Sixhaun just laid there in front of Xemnas with out saying anything. "Now lets talk shall we" said Xemnas looking at Sixhaun lying motionless on the floor. "Let me introduce you to the organization I'm Xemnas the supieror and this is; Xigbar, Xalden, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Siax, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Luxord, Larxene and Roxas." said Xemnas. Then Sixhaun got up " let me guess; nothingness, space, wind, ice, earth, illusion, moon, fire, water, time, nature, thunder and light" said Sixhaun "How did you know that?" asked Xemnas in shock "because I also control them as well as my own power" said Sixhaun "and what is your power?" asked Xemnas "I'm not telling you" said Sixhaun "do we have to make you tell us?" asked Xemnas "it looks like it" said Sixhaun smiling evilly at him. "Fine Roxas, Axel go" said Xemnas "with pleasure" said Roxas walking forward to meet Sixhaun. Roxas got out his keyblades and Axel got out his chakram and they both walked to Sixhaun who was still standing where she was with out moving such as an inch away from them. "Are you going to tell us?" asked Axel "no I'm not" said Sixhaun "fine lets fight" said Axel running towards Sixhaun when he was a few centimetres away from her she got out her sword and slashed Axel across the stomach and he fell to the ground. "Got you" said Sixhaun looking at Axel on the floor "so that's your weapon" said Roxas walking forward "one of them anyway" said Sixhaun "How many do you have?" asked Roxas still walking towards Sixhaun "I have fourteen if you must know" said Sixhaun. "That's a big number for such a young girl" said Roxas "I'm not a young girl thank you very much" said Sixhaun "ok how old are you?" asked Roxas "I'm sixteen" said Sixhaun "so am I" said Roxas and by now he was a few centimetres away from her. Then quick as lightning he grabbed Sixhaun right wrist and pulled it up to her throat because she still had he sword in her hand. Then Roxas pulled himself behind her but keeping the sword to her throat "Now are you going to tell us your power or do I have to persuade you to do it" said Roxas "I'm still not going to tell you even if you have a sword to my throat" said Sixhaun struggling under the sword.

Roxas pushed the sword into her neck a little more so he pushed her body into his a lot more. "How about now?" asked Roxas "No still not going to tell" said Sixhaun so Roxas pushed the sword into her neck a little more and this time tiny drops of blood came out of the cut. "How about now Sixhaun?" asked Roxas with a evil smile "ok fine my power is Darkness happy now" said Sixhaun but she thought "how can you be happy when you don't have hearts no wonder your heartless idiots" just then Roxas dug the sword in a lot harder Sixhaun made a noise of pain when he did this. Then she made the sword disappear and now the blood trickled down her neck, she healed it and it became another scar. "Thank you Sixhaun" said Xemnas walking forward "now while I talk it over with the higher org members Roxas would you mind taking care of Sixhaun and make sure she doesn't go any where" said Xemnas "Yes sir" said Roxas "Axel are you alright?" asked Xemnas "yes sir I'm fine just a little blood" said Axel getting up slowly off the floor. Then the cut healed and there was nothing left of it "Axel you may help Roxas if you like" said Xemnas "thank you sir come on Roxas lets go" said Axel walking towards to the door and Roxas followed dragging Sixhaun out with him. "Let me go I can walk by my self" said Sixhaun Roxas stopped and let go of Sixhaun "Only if you don't try and go any where" said Roxas. "Fine I won't just tell me something" said Sixhaun "depending on what it is" said Roxas "why did Xemnas want to talk you never did tell" said Sixhaun "ok he wants to get you in the organization because he has heard that your very powerful" said Roxas "where did he hear that from?" asked Sixhaun. "I don't know even he doesn't know who told him because it came in a letter but they didn't put there name" said Roxas. Then Roxas and Axel stop out side a door "in here" said Roxas pushing Sixhaun in the room she went straight in and landed on the bed. "There was no need to push Roxas I could have walked in by my self thank you very much" said Sixhaun, "sorry I can't help" said Roxas "just don't do it again" said Sixhaun "fine I won't only if you don't tempt me in to do it again" said Roxas " I won't but knowing me I will just to be annoying" said Sixhaun

"Any way do you know who sent the letter to Xemnas?" asked Axel "well knowing me yes" said Sixhaun "are you going to tell us?" asked Roxas "no" said Sixhaun "why not?" asked Roxas "why do you need to know?" asked Sixhaun "because we want to know" said Roxas. "Well tough because I'm not telling you" said Sixahun. Then Roxas walked over to Sixhaun and sat down, then he pulled her next to him and he put his arm around her waist "what are you doing Roxas?" asked Sixhaun "I'm not doing a lot" said Roxas. Then Roxas pulled her on to his lap and put both of his arms around her quiet tightly "ok now I know you're doing something" said Sixhaun "like I said I'm not doing anything" said Roxas "Sure your not" said Sixhaun. "Come on Sixhaun tell us or we will make you" said Axel "I'm still not telling you who ever it was. Any way it's between me and him" said Sixhaun trying to get Roxas's grip to loosen but he wouldn't, "oh so it's a him is it" said Axel "yes it's a him but I'm not telling you who he is so for get it" said Sixhaun. Then Roxas put his hand over her mouth and told Axel to get out his chakram so he did and he placed one at her body and the other at her throat. "Now tell us or Axel shall burn you" said Roxas, Sixhaun just shock her head then red fire came out of Axel's weapons Sixhaun let out a scream but then she just sat there quiet as a mouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Axel stopped trying to burn her after a while "now will you tell us" said Roxas as but he didn't remove his hand away from her mouth while he asked her. Sixhaun shock her head in response, "oh come on Sixhaun we're not going to tell anyone" said Axel. Sixhaun shock her head again "ok I give up you can let her go now Roxas" said Axel, But Roxas only let go of her mouth he kept his arm around her waist so she couldn't go anywhere. "No wonder Xemnas put you two in charge of me" said Sixhaun "what's the supposed to mean Sixhaun?" asked Roxas "it doesn't mean anything so don't make your brain exploded trying to finger it out" said Sixhaun smiling evilly at them. Roxas and Axel both justed looked at her, "what?" asked Sixhaun "nothing" they both said together.

But before they could do or say anything else Xemnas's voice came down the corridor, "you can come back now". "Come on lets go before her get's mad" said Roxas. Then Sixhaun got off Roxas's lap, then he got up and wrapped his arm around her waist Sixhaun rolled her eyes but didn't do anything to stop him. Then they walked out of his room and walked down the hall towards the meeting room. Xemnas looked shocked when he saw them come in with Roxas's arm around her waist, "we've decided that you can join us" said Xemnas with a smile on his face. "Thank you Xemnas" said Sixhaun "dose that mean yes?" asked Xemnas "yes it dose" said Sixhaun, Xemnas smiled when she said that. "Welcome to the organization Sixhaun" said Xemnas "thank you" said Sixhaun "alright everyone lets go" said Xemnas and with that everyone vanished leaving Roxas, Axel and Sixhaun in the meeting room.

"Ok you can let go of me now" said Sixhaun pulling out of Roxas's grip then she walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Roxas "out" was all Sixhaun said before she vanished through a portal. "Do you want to follow her?" asked Axel "yeah lets go" said Roxas then he and Axel also went through a portal to find out what Sixhaun was up to. Sixhaun was now leaning against the wall of a building in the middle of town, near Memory Skyscraper "nice to see you again" came a voice from beside her "thanks I wish I could say the same thing, now tell me why you sent that letter to the organization?" asked Sixhaun. "I thought you might like a bit of fun" they said "no that's not the reason that's your sarcastic reason" said Sixhaun folding her arms over her chest as she was getting impaction. "Fine I wanted you somewhere were I could keep an eye on you" they said, "why do you need to keep an eye on me?" asked Sixhaun. "Because I do" they said coming closer to her "tell me why" said Sixhaun getting annoyed with them, "do you really want to know why?" they asked. "Yes I do" said Sixhaun "fine" they said coming out of the shadows by the building and came into the light.

When they came into the light you could see it was a boy about nineteen with brown hair and blue eyes with a scar going down his right eye. He wore brown jeans and a grey coat with fur around the collar. With two belts around his waist and he walked towards her, Sixhaun just stood there as he approached her and just watched his every move. "Well tell me" said Sixhaun getting impaction "maybe we should wait for your friends" he said leaning against the wall beside her. "What friends?" asked Sixhaun surprised that he said that there was no one else around, "two members of the organization followed you and are watching us right now" he said moving closer to her. "Axel and Roxas are two of the most nosy people I've meet apart from you" said Sixhaun, "why thank you Sixhaun now what shall I do with them for getting their noises into other people's business" he said with a wicked grin on his face. "You're not going to do anything to them" said Sixhaun suddenly he shoot behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and then to make it worse he put his gun blade to her throat.

"You can come out now and if you don't I'll kill her right here right now" he called out, as he said that Roxas and Axel came out of an alley way near by. "Ok we're here there's no reason to kill her" said Roxas, " well it's nice to meet you Axel and Roxas I hope Sixhaun has told you about me" he said looking at the boys then at Sixhaun in his arms. "No she hasn't told us anything about you" said Roxas looking at Sixhaun, "why haven't you told them about me?" asked the boy. "Because they don't need to know about you" said Sixhaun struggling in his grip, "of course they should know about me they're in the organization aren't they" he said looking at Sixhaun as e spoke as well as tightening his grip on her waist. "Would you mind telling us who you are?" asked Roxas "yes he would mind telling you and that's why he's not going to" said Sixhaun. The he put his sword away and used his free hand to cover Sixhaun's mouth so she couldn't answer back anymore.

"Of course my name is Leon and I'm Sixhaun's older brother and I'm the one who sent you that letter about my sister" said Leon looking at Roxas and Axel as he spoke. "Well thank you for telling us your name and Sixhaun you never told us you had a brother" said Roxas, Sixhaun moved her brothers hand away from her mouth so she could talk to them. "I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to know about my brother" said Sixhaun trying to get away from Leon but he was too strong for her. "Why didn't you want them to know about me?" asked Leon tightening his grip on her waist, "why should I tell you since you haven't told me something yet" said Sixhaun. "Which is?" asked Leon, "why did you send that letter to the organization about me?" asked Sixhaun. "Oh yes I still haven't told you the reason why have I" said Leon "no you haven't told me why and will you let me go I'm not prisoner y'know" said Sixhaun. "Yes you are and you have been for a long time" said Leon "no I haven't and if you won't let me go I'll make you" said Sixhaun "no you won't" said Leon. "You want to get" muttered Sixhaun under her breathe.

The Leon went flying over the other side and landed in a heap on the floor. "told you so!" yelled Sixhaun. "You are so dead Sixhaun" said Leon getting up off the floor, "mum said not to hit me" said Sixhaun. "Well mum's not here" said Leon running towards her with his sword out ready to harm her in the badest possible way. He was a few metres away when Sixhaun felt herself go flying to the ground she looked up to find Roxas had pushed her out of the way and was on top of her. "What the hell are you doing Roxas?" asked Sixhaun annoyed, "I don't think Xemnas wants you to get hurt plus I don't want you to get hurt" said Roxas. "Well thanks Roxas but my dumb brother has never beaten me at a fight sine we were kids" said Sixhaun, "well that's nice to hear that Sixhaun but I think we better go home" said Roxas getting up off the floor and pulling Sixhaun up with him.

"You can go home I can take care of myself and I need to talk to my stupid brother anyway" said Sixhaun "aww has my sister got a boyfriend" said Leon who was watching them. "No I haven't got a boyfriend why do you?2 asked Sixhaun smiling evilly towards him, "you are so asking for it Sixhaun" said Leon. "Asking for what?" asked Sixhaun "for me to kill you or just injure you badly" said Leon. "You do that and I'll kill you" said Sixhaun "oh will you now" said Leon "yeah I will if you come anywhere near me" said Sixhaun.

Suddenly Leon walked over to Sixhaun and stood in front of her, "go on them kill me" said Leon. Sixhaun didn't say or do anything, "I knew you couldn't kill your own brother in cold blood" said Leon. "Oh yes I can but I'm waiting for the right moment to do it" said Sixhaun "and when will that be?" asked Leon. "When I want to get rid of you or just when you push me over the edge" said Sixhaun then Leon grabbed her right arm and pulled her away from Roxas and Axel. "Let go of me Leon" said Sixhaun struggling against his grip on her arm, "no you're coming with me right now" said Leon dragging her away from the other two and then pushing her into a building. "By they way I wouldn't follow if I were you" said Leon as he walked into the building Sixhaun tried to run but Leon caught her around the waist and dragged her back.

"Leon let go" said Sixhaun "no I want to talk to you alone and maybe even hurt you a little bit" said Leon pushing Sixhaun into the wall then he got out his sword and placed it at her throat. "Ok you want to play like that then we will" said Sixhaun. Then she kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the floor. "You bitch" said Leon "thanks already know that" said Sixhaun running toward the entrance to the building. "Where are you going" called Leon as he got up, "I'm going home why where are you going?" asked Sixhaun almost the entrance. "You're not going to get away from me" mutter Leon turning towards her, she was almost there and then Leon held up his hand and shoot her with his magic and she fell to the floor. She landed on her stomach and when she rolled over she found Leon kneeling beside her watching her.

"If I say you're not going anywhere then you're not going anywhere until we have talked" said Leon making sure that they kept eye contacted. "That's what you think" said Sixhaun getting up off the floor Leon also stood up as she did. "Now did you want to know why I wanted you here in this world?" asked Leon moving closer to Sixhaun. "Well go on then tell me" said Sixhaun, "it was so I could keep an eye on you to make sure that you didn't use your powers for good you were born evil so you will acted Evil just like our parents" said Leon. "There's no way I want to be like them ever they hated me since the day I was born but they loved there sons they grew up they way they should but not there only daughter. Who hated them all her life so I ran away of course but then 5 years later you show up and kidnap me, so of course I ran again and came here to find my brother was already here and I've been avoiding him for years" said Sixhaun.

"Some of that is not true" said Leon "yes it is and you know it you just want to remember it your way" said Sixhaun "no I don't and any way I never tried to kidnap you so I don't know how you got that answer" said Leon. "Yes you did cause I remember it and cause I can't forget it cause as I tried to escape I got caught on your sword and it left a scar would you like to see it?" asked Sixhaun. Leon looked at her for a minute, "ok then show me" Leon finial said moving closer to her so her could see this scar that he gave her. Sixhaun then lifted up her the front of her top and you saw a long scar running length ways across her stomach. "Oh my God" said Leon bring his hand up to his mouth in shock, Sixhaun put down her top and looked at how shocked her was at the sight of it. "No I don't but is that scar really from my sword?" asked Leon in disbelief "how can you not remember Leon I was only eleven you were fithteen it wasn't that long ago" said Sixhaun looking at him in confusion. She moved away from Leon who was moving closer to her every time he spoke.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" said Leon looking really sad when he said that, " you didn't mean to hurt me did you" said Sixhaun "no I was only supposed to get you and bring you back home that was all I really did not mean to hurt you I would never hurt you unless I had to" said Leon "that's nice to hear but why did you need to take me back home?" asked Sixhaun curiously. "Because mum and dad wanted you and they still do they are now in this world and they're waiting for you right now" said Leon. "Well I don't care I'm not going to see them I'm old enough to take care of my self" said Sixhaun "no you're not" said Leon in a joking tone of voice. "Yes I am I'm seventeen and anyway I have some where to live so you don't have to worry about me so go back and live with your parents cause they're no longer mine" said Sixhaun. "Yes they are now come a long" said Leon making a grab for Sixhaun's arm but she moved out of the way.

"No way" said Sixhaun running to then door then out into the street, where Axel and Roxas were there waiting for her. "Sixhaun are you alright?" asked Roxas walking to her side as she came out of the building. "Yes I'm fine but why are you two still here I thought I told you to go back to the castle" said Sixhaun "and leave you here no way" said Roxas "Alright then but let's get out of here now" said Sixhaun walking further away from the building she just escape from. "Ok let's go" said Roxas "yeah let's cause Leon will be out in a minute" said Sixhaun, "what happen?2 asked Axel moving to her side. "Nothing let's just get out of here" said Sixhaun summoning a portal in front of them, "SIXHAUN GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed Leon at the top of his lungs. "Go" said Sixhaun pushing Roxas and Axel through the portal so they went back to the castle, "Sixhaun" said Leon for behind her "I told you I'm not going and you can't make me" said Sixhaun backing away slowly as he walked towards her.

"Sixhaun I'm sorry about this but you're giving me no choice" said Leon shooting magic at her but she moved out of the way and ran down the street with Leon hot on her heels. She ducked down an alley way and lent against the wall trying to catch her breathe. "Sixhaun you should know by now that you can't hide or run away from me" came Leon's voice from beside her. Sixhaun spun around and was about to run again when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist and she was spun round to face him. "Let go I'm not going with you" said Sixhaun trying to pull her wrist free but he was too strong for her. "I'm sorry Sixhaun but I have no choice but to do this" said Leon shooting her with magic then she fell to the floor unconscious. Leon bent down and picked her up into his arms, "I hope you can forgive me for this someday" whispered Leon into her ear.


End file.
